


Nobody Puts Alex in a Corner

by Nonnobissolum



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, Lams - Freeform, Laurens/Hamilton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonnobissolum/pseuds/Nonnobissolum
Summary: It's a dirty dancing AU! Disclaimer: I do not own any concepts related to Dirty Dancing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter is short

It all started that year. It was Alexander's first few years in America. This was the year that people began to call him 'Alex', which he never thought to speak to. He had fallen into the care of an intelligent man named George, who taught Alex everything there was to know about law and economics. As a return to a favor George had granted some fortunate person, he had been granted a stay at a luxurious family resort, bringing Alex with him. It was an annual ordeal, really, enough for Alex to have one or two acquaintances there. Their room, which was practically a house, was tucked further back near the woods. George wasn't to be present, which wasn't unusual. He was always busy talking to someone, never took a break. Alex picked up the same traits over time. But tonight was different, tonight he felt independent for once. His raven-colored hair swung loosely over his shoulders, free in the summer breeze. It was a muggy, hot, summer night. Alex decided to take a look around. He was an obedient, determined kid, and had earned George's trust. But every once in a while... he stole into it. Cautiously, he slipped out of the house, enjoying the warm air. The small hillside was dotted with lights and bonfires. He strolled through the gravel walkways, bubbling streams of conversation and laughter weaving through the air. But it wasn't until after he had been walking through the woods, past an 'employees only' sign, for quite some time before muffled music replaced the bouts of conversation.  
Suddenly a figure rushed down the path before him, carrying quite a few watermelons with him. Alex recognized the stout but strong build immediately. 

"Hey! Hercules!" 

He shouted, jogging down the path and taking one of the various watermelons in his hand. The man looked back at him with wide eyes. 

"Alex? What are you doing back here, man?"

He said, still walking towards the house, which was the source of the booming music. 

"I-I had nothing to do, I was bored-"

"Since when do you have nothing to do?" 

Hercules snorted.

"Alex, as glad as I am that you're back, George would kill you if he saw you back here. No, you know what? My boss would kill me. No guests allowed."

"Well, you can keep a secret, can you?" 

Hercules looked at him flatly. 

"Help me carry these damn water melons."

He said, giving in. Alex felt a small stab of satisfaction. They soon approached the small, barn-like house. Inside, after Hercules had fumbled with the melons for a moment, the air was thick with smoke, the multi-colored lights turning it pink and blue and green. Couples danced absurdly all around, grinding and sliding against each other to the blaring music. Alex felt a wave of worry, knowing he most certainly did not belong in this crowd. He followed Mulligan wearily, trying not to look at the... Colorful.. Dancing surrounding him. 

"What's the matter, never been outside your office?"

Hercules grinned. Alex scowled at him, but his eyes were drawn to a gap in the crowd, surrounded by spectators. He budged his way closer, and he felt his hair stand on end as he made out a lithe man, twirling and spinning a girl about. They moved like kites in the wind, so in-sync with each other in the world. Alexander winced at a few of the moves, certain the man would drop her as she moved through the air, but he never did. He couldn't help himself from taking in every detail of the man, the way his white shirt was nearly fully-unbuttoned, the wild look of passion in his eyes, and his curly hair moving wildly as he danced. 

"Who's he?" 

Alex asked Hercules over the music. 

"That's John, and his partner is Martha. They're the entertainment here, give the guests dancing lessons and whatnot."

"They look great together." Alex nodded. 

"Hard to believe they're not a couple. Look at the way they move together." 

Hercules noted. Alex looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"They're not?" 

"Nope. Not until a few years ago."

Alex's staring seemed to catch the dancer's expression, who twirled away from the girl and to Alex's direction. Alexander wanted to shrink back into himself as John's lean frame approached him, glistening with sweat. 

"Who's he, huh?"

He said gruffly to Hercules. 

"He's with me."

John's eyes flashed to Alex like a hawk, leaving him defenseless. 

"I.. Uh.. I carried a watermelon."

Alex said stupidly, but John was already turning away. Alex scolded himself, watching the crowd grow rowdier as they all collapsed in on the circle, dancing and grinding and shouting. John spun himself around a few others, coming towards Alex, until he stood directly in front of him. His curls were a mess, and he flashed Alex a wild and handsome grin, ushering him onto the dance floor. Hercules shrugged, and Alex followed John into the pink lights and bustling crowd. His face gleamed in the pink light, eyes alight with fire. He canted his hips forwards, ushering Alex to do the same. Alex could barely manage, moving his legs awkwardly and out of sync. 

"You got it- down, down."

John instructed, still smiling. Alexander felt himself loosen up, felt John's hands on his back. He barely knew this man, but felt his face grow flush. 

"Hey, hey- look at my eyes. Look at my eyes." 

He heard John say, which is when Alex met those green, pulsing eyes. It was then that he tapped into John's passion, that he felt his hips began to move more freely. 

"Good, good- there you go." 

John murmured, chuckling. Alex mirrored John's grin, and he realized that he was actually having fun. He felt John's warm body against his, gripping his wife shoulders, following his every move and spin and grind until suddenly, the dancer twirled away, and Alex was left laughing and tripping over himself. Those green eyes and wonky grin bore into him through the rest of the night, even when he retired to his penthouse, even when he closed his own eyes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes sorry this is so short. Anyways, thanks for all the crazy support!

The evening was filled with bustling families, games of volleyball and badminton, and the trace of cigarette smoke in the air. Alexander had followed George, who was sharing laughter with one of the resort associates Marquis in a small gazebo. Guests were slowly dancing to an older song, the lights around the platform bringing a merry feel. The man was tall and lanky, with dark skin and neat hair pulled back into a fluffy cotton ball. Alex noticed he had a heavy French accent. 

"And you are Alex, yes?" 

The man questioned politely, lips pulled back to reveal pearly teeth. He nodded courteously, shaking his hand. 

"Marquis de Lafayette. I would not be standing here in front of you without George."

George chuckled warmly. 

"Alexander is following law himself."

"Just like his old man, no?"

Marquis jibed, grinning. Alex reddened- no one had ever called George his father. Alex even hesitated to do so, he felt vulnerable to depend on someone in such a way. But there really wasn't any difference between their relationship, and a father-son relationship. Suddenly a couple spun a bit too close to Marquis, and Alex bit back a small grin as he recognized the devilishly handsome dancer from last night. He was more groomed tonight, wearing a magnificent white suit with his hair pulled back neatly, and slightly tight black pants. He was a marvel to look at. A different image than the wild, passionate, half-dressed man who had dragged Alex onto the dance floor. Marquis turned, meeting John's eyes. 

"Where is Martha, eh?"

Came the accented voice. John's eyes darted around for a moment. 

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has been asking for her." 

"She's, uh... On break." 

"Well, it better not be an all-night break." 

John nodded. It was the first time Alex had truly heard his voice without booming stereos, it was husky and deep. 

"And what about Ms. Reynolds?"

Marquis asked, nodding to a women dressed in a slim red gown. She heard her name, turning and walking to Marquis. 

"Maria's been working for hours. I told her she could have a break." 

John answered. He seemed to make no note of Alex's presence. 

"Am I needed?"

Came another voice, that of Maria's. She looked to Alex, nodding politely. 

"Thank you for filling in for Martha.. Wherever she may be." 

"I can go and find her, if you'd like." 

Marquis nodded graciously. 

"Too many visitors to have one instructor."

The girl turned away, but Marquis stretched out his hand to her back. 

"Why don't you take Alex with you, no? I'm sure he would enjoy a tour." 

Alex looked to George in question, he smiled warmly in response. 

"Yes, yes- I'd be glad to." 

Maria said hurriedly. She took Alex's hand, which surprised him more or less. 

"Marquis is a pretty big fan of George. This your first time here?"

Alex shook his head. 

"I've been one other time, but in winter. I didn't leave my room."

Maria laughed. 

"Not a fan of the cold?"

"I'm from the Caribbean." 

"I was wondering where you got that glorious hair from." 

Alex couldn't help but pull his hand gently away from Maria's grip, not used to her forwardness. They walked around the property, walking into the back of a large building. 

"Hungry? We've got plenty of food, too much, really." 

Maria said, while rummaging through a fridge. But the food wasn't what caught Alex's attention. A whimpering noise caught his ear, coming from a shadow near some baker's racks. Alex caught the cowering woman's eye, but didn't dare tell Maria.

"Hey, Maria.. I've had a bit of a day. I should probably get back." 

Maria let out a huff of laughter.

"Yeah."

She said, easily relating. She didn't spot Martha shivering in the corner. And Alex connected the dots with a heavy heart as he remembered the worry of John's darting eyes when speaking with Marquis. No, Alex would not go to George, would not go to Marquis. But he had one person in mind. 

 

"So, what's wrong with her?" 

"She's knocked up, Alex."

It was no surprise to him.

"Hercules!" John hissed at him. 

Alex had no option but to tell Hercules who, of course, told John. Alex barely knew anything about these people, but he knew their lives would be turned upside down if word of this got out. 

"Well... What's he going to do about it?"

Alex asked sheepishly. He knew it was a dumb question the moment he said it. John suddenly turned back on Alex, his eyes an electrifying mix of anger, worry, and fear. 

"What's he gonna do about it? It's mine, right? Right away... Right away you think it's mine." 

John said hotly, before rushing into the same house that had been full of the party last night. 

"But I thought they weren't a couple.."

Alex quietly murmured to Hercules. 

"It's uh... Complicated. See.. John doesn't exactly, uh, swing in the direction his father wants him to. So, John tried with Martha. He did. And his father promised him a job at this resort, as long as he was with Martha. But obviously.. It's not going to work out. Long story short, John would be ruined without this job." 

Alex felt his heart ache for John. He couldn't just... Stand by and let this happen. He rushed in behind John, who was kneeling beside Martha. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay, I'm here, I'm here. I'm never going to let anything ever happen to you." 

John repeated, stroking her hair. Gratitude built in his heart for this man he'd only met last night. After moments Martha had calmed, John had wrapped a blanket around her. His eyes looked foggy and frail. 

"I'm not taking the rest of your salary, John."

She finally said, quietly. 

"Besides, it wouldn't be enough."

John opened his mouth to protest, but hesitated, looking downwards. 

"God.. It's hopeless." 

John muttered into his hands. Alex felt his heart lurch. 

"Don't say that!" 

Alex suddenly said, without thinking. 

"There has to be a way to work it out." 

He continued. He suddenly realized he was an outsider, that he didn't belong here, as the three lifted their heads to look at Alex. Tired. Agitated. Hopeless. 

"Alex? Is that your name?"

John began. 

"You know what, Alex? You don't know shit about my problems." 

Ouch. That stung. 

"I... I told him."

Hercules interjected. John slammed his small glass of scotch on the table. 

"Well now we're all gonna get fired!"

John said, throwing his hands in the air. 

"Jesus, why not skywrite it? 'Martha got knocked up by John the hopeless homosexual'."

He said scornfully. Alex wanted to flee, to run back, but he was frozen to the ground. 

"Listen, listen."

Hercules interrupted. 

"I know an MD. He's in town next week. But the appointment would cost $250." 

John rubbed his forehead. 

"I don't.. I don't have the money." 

"I do."

Alex said boldly, rashly. He knew George would lend it to him. 

"Excuse me?"

Martha said, in disbelief. 

"Look, I- I want to help. I can help."

"Sure, and George will go straight to Marquis."

"No, no- I swear. Just... Give me some time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment!

"You always told me if someone was in trouble, I should help."

Alex was standing in front of George, who was taking time off to golf. The man looked at Alex with concerned eyes, raising an eyebrow. Alex knew what he had to ask, but didn't know how. His brain decided for him.

"Could you lend me two-hundred and fifty dollars?" 

He spewed.

"Alex, are you- is everything alright?" 

"It's not- it doesn't have anything to do with me. Could you just, please, lend it to me? Please?"

Alex continued to ramble. He thought of Martha. He thought of John- poor, witty, strong John. And he didn't know why he was so bound to this man either. 

"Alex, you have never done anything to make me distrust you. But... That's quite a request. What's it for?" 

Alex shook his head in frustration.

"I can't tell you. And I know- I know how fair you've been to me, but I can't tell you."

"It's not illegal, is it?"

"No, George."

Alex saw his eyes churning in thought. Then the corners of them crinkled in a smile. 

"That was a stupid thing to ask. Forgive me."

Alex felt a wave of relief. 

"I'll have it ready for you soon." 

George said, hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex beamed back. Bless this man. 

The night rolled in once again, the party lights came back on, the employees flooded into the party house. It didn't take Alex long to find Martha and John. Gorgeous, shimmering John. Alex wanted to hit himself for acting so immature, so embarrassing. John swung around, his curls astray, grinning. 

"Here's the money." 

Alex said pridefully, holding the stack in his hand. John's green eyes widened, a look Alex could dote over forever. Martha looked like a cornered rabbit, concerned and hesitant. 

"Where'd you get it?"

"Is this kid for real?" 

Came the awed voices. Martha gently took it from his hands, staring at it for a moment before looking back at Alex with full eyes. Her eyes didn't shine with resentment, or malice.. But with gratitude. John looked at him with a look of approval, of impression. 

"Thanks, Alex. But I can't use it."

Martha said. The words were gentle, yet scorching to Alex. John turned to Martha, incredulous. 

"What do you mean?! This is your only chance!"

Hercules butted in. 

"Alex, listen. I can only get her an appointment for Thursday. Thursday is their gig... If they cancel, this year's and next year's salary is gone."

Alex pieced it together in his head. 

"Well can't someone else fill in?"

John looked at him with narrow eyes. 

"No, someone else can't fill in! Maria's working all day, she can't learn the routine."

He said. Suddenly he raised his eyebrows, laughing.

"What, you wanna learn it?"

"It's not a bad idea."

Hercules whispered. John have him a hardened stare. 

"/It was a joke/." 

"It's not the dumbest thing I've heard, I mean, he can move can't he?" 

Alex shook his head frantically.

"Nonono, I can't even do the merengue!"

"Come on, John. You're a strong dancer."

"You heard him, he can't even do the merengue! He cannot do it." 

 

The very next day, Alexander was hand in hand with John, stepping side to side to a quick-paced song. 

"Agh! God, watch it!"

John hissed as Alex stepped on his foot. 

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Don't step on the one, step on the two. The two, got it?"

Alex nodded eagerly. 

"It's one, two, three, four."

They began again, John's freckles and green eyes blazing into Alex's as he attempted to move to the music. His large hands held Alex's firmly. 

"Relax. C'mon, breathe, Alex."

John reassured. 

"Frame. Keep your shoulders back." 

John reminded. Alex felt himself loosen, but the moment he relaxed he stepped on John's foot. 

"Again."

And so they did, the same steps over and over until Alex fell into step. Two three four. Two three four. Jesus, this was hard. John's olive skin began to shine with sweat, and between his constant reminders and reassurances, Alex felt it easier to correct himself. 

"Don't put your heal down, don't put it down!"

"I didn't!"

"Listen, Alex. Just watch me. Eyes on me, remember?" 

Alex had never connected to someone like this. Dancing was... Different. To have to work with someone, to have to follow their every move or get left behind. It was a conversation, but like nothing Alex had ever experienced. 

"The steps aren't enough. Feel the music." 

Their footsteps suddenly stopped. 

"It's a feeling, a heartbeat." 

John said, tilting Alex's chin up to make him look at him. Alex had never felt so vulnerable. John placed his own hand on his heart, pulling Alex's ontop of it. 

"Feel that? One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four."

Their feet started to move again, dancing to John's heart, his rhythm. Alex didn't think anything was more beautiful.  
__________  
The days passed on, full of dancing, and feeling, and connecting. John brought his hands to Alex's arms, tilting them up a little. 

"No spaghetti arms. Keep the frame."

John was still the commanding, quippy dancer that he always was, but Alex felt him soften. Like he saw potential in him. Some days Martha would come in, she would dance behind Alex, adjusting his shoulders every so often. It was in his progress that Alex was able to smile at John... And John would smile back. Today was an especially rainy and muggy day. John wore a tight black shirt, mainly to cover up the sweat that trailed down his neck. The heat was frustrating. It seemed to cram all of the steps out of Alex's head, and as the two moved to the final step in the routine, John shouted in pain. The move was to kneel on the ground, and arch backwards- Alex had pulled John a bit too hard back. 

"Jesus! Are you trying to kill me? You think this is fun?"

Alex scowled. 

"As a matter of fact, I do think it's fun! Here I am, literally bending over my back for you, and you won't show me turns or lifts or any of that shit!"

Alex didn't think he'd heard himself talk so poignantly in a while. 

"I am doing /all of this/, just to save your pretty ass, when I'd rather drop you on it."

Alexander continued. John lowered his gaze. 

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine, then let's get out of here."

"What do you mean?"

John folded his arms. 

"If you want me to show you lifts so much, we're not going to get it done in this hell hole of a room."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments make the world go round my loves

Alex begrudgingly followed John into the rain, only for him to realize he locked the keys inside of the car. 

"Damnit, locked out."

He muttered. It took him no time to kick a window in, which Alex thought crazy. But he supposed that was the type of person John was, the one who never took no for an answer. Even if it meant ruining his car. 

"You're crazy." 

Alex said as they pulled out of the driveway. 

"What?"

John replied, with a grin plastered on his face. 

"I said you're crazy!"

Alex laughed. The rain subsided as they drove on, to wherever they might be going. John didn't bother to tell Alex. But John insisted on a beautiful park, nestled in the mountains. 

"What are we doing here?"

Alex asked, confused. 

"You're not going to kill me and bury my body back here, right?" 

He jibed. John rolled his eyes playfully. 

"C'mon. Just follow me." 

And so Alex did, into the woods. The trees were still fluffy with leaves, but they were starting to tint yellow. They walked on for a while, Alex stealing looks at John's curls bouncing over his shoulders, and his strong arms that were revealed after he took his rain jacket off. But Alex put his tongue back in his mouth after John suddenly sprang into a log that had fallen across a short valley. He flashed a mischievous look at Alex, as he balanced on the log. He nodded at Alex, ushering him to join him. 

"What? No way!" 

"Pouting isn't gonna help you, Alex. Lifts are all about balance. See? Balance." 

He said, as he suddenly jumped and landed back on the log impeccably, minus some wobbling that made himself giggle. Alex thought it was the most charming sound he'd ever heard. 

"C'mon, even if you fall, a few feet aren't gonna harm you." 

Alex gave him a hesitant look, before he stepped onto the log, barely walking in a straight line. John was still grinning, reaching out to Alex. 

"There you go. Come to me, come to me." 

He eventually found his way, but still gripped John's hands tightly. He couldn't help but smile. 

"So. Why dancing?"

Alex asked. John turned his head in question. 

"Hercules told me your.. Uh, Father.. Gave you this job. So why dancing, you know? Why not accounting, or teaching or whatever?" 

"Dancing is how I learned to trust people again. After my mother passed, I was stuck with my father. I spent hours and hours at a local studio to get away from him. There's something different about /dancing/ with someone." 

Alex nodded softly. There could have been an awkward silence, but John sensed it quickly, and took the advantage to critique Alex. 

"You're looking down again. Up here, remember?" 

Alex looked back into John's eyes, full of light and energy. 

"Bend your knees, now." 

And Alex did, as always. They began the usual steps of the routine, dancing to John's heart again. Alex placed his hands on John's bare shoulders, relishing their muscles. John tested him a bit, throwing in some unexpected steps that made Alex laugh in pure joy. That hadn't happened in a while. 

Later they moved to a small meadow, nearing sunset. 

"Listen, Alex, if you don't trust me, you'll hurt me. Okay?" 

Alex nodded, standing several feet infront of John. 

"Alright, go. Go!" 

Alex nodded, sprinting towards John. Oh God, he couldn't do this. But as he neared John, he did his best to put his trust into John's hold. 

"Up up up!" 

He heard John muster, and he lifted off of the ground for a few moments before the two of them crashed into the tall grass. John groaned, rubbing his arm, while Alex couldn't help but laugh. 

"Real agile, aren't you?" 

John laughed, turning on his side.

"Maybe you're the weak one."

Alex toyed in reply. 

"You know, I learned lifts in water."

"You're not saying-"

"There's a pond right there." 

"Didn't we come here to get dry?!"

"No, we came here to do lifts." 

John said, before leaping up. Before Alex could even protest, John scooped him into his arms and forced him down to the water. Alex would be kicking and screaming if John hadn't picked him up- he was traumatized by water when he was a kid. But now, his words seemed to stick to his tongue as John carried him to the water. He looked up at him like a deer in headlights, taking notice of just how many freckles he head, his perfectly-sculpted collar bone, and the curls that strayed around his forehead. 

"I had a feeling that would shut you up." 

John laughed, somehow making Alex mad. John knew exactly how to manipulate Alex- his #1 peeve. He plopped Alex knee-deep in water, then peeled his shirt off over his head, revealing a well-muscled body splattered with freckles. Alex wanted to stare forever, but looked down at the black water pooling around his feet. 

"I have a thing with water. I hate it."

He said stubbornly. 

"You wanna learn lifts or not?"

John said sternly. Alex glared at him, before hesitantly wading into the water. The sand was cool and mushy between his feet, bringing him back to the Caribbean. Bittersweet. He already felt the water trying to drag him down, and he felt John's calculating eyes watching him. 

"Just come to me. I've got you. Let go." 

John soothed. Alex looked up at John, waist-deep in water with open arms and a face that read of genuine trust. /Let go/. The words echoed in his mind. He told himself to breathe, that there were no massive waves threatening to swallow him, no wind wanting to tear him away. There was only John. In a moment he picked up a run, slower as he ran through the water, and felt John's hands under him again. He was lifted into the air, and he felt John's hands tremble under him. But they had it, for a moment before Alex splashed into the water. They both came up laughing. 

"That was better!"

John said triumphantly. 

"Let's do it again."

Alex said eagerly. John nodded, the two separated into their positions, repeating the moves once again. Alex leapt into John's arms, maintaining his balance and straightening his back. 

"Hold it! Hold it!" 

John ushered, and they held the position for an even longer time before plunging into the water. 

"Not bad."

John said as they resurfaced, Alex's hands unknowingly draped around John's shoulders. 

"You're going to hate me, but... One more time? Please?"

Alex asked, raising his eyebrows. John nodded, and they must have practiced the move three more times before heading back to the car. They had crossed a new line, together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, here comes some tooth-rotting fluff! This chapter's a hell of a lot better if you listen to it with Moonlight Serenade- one of my favorites. Hope I gave y'all what you wanted ;)

-  
-  
John drove Alex home, in comfortable silence. He was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, his hair still slick from the water. Alex was glowing- for once he felt capable of things. He cringed at how fluffy he'd been all afternoon, with his moon-eyes and all, but John was a goddamn model. Alex couldn't help it, being around him turned himself into a different person. Part of him hated how easily he surrendered himself to John. And that was when Alex realized that he truly, genuinely liked John. He ran the thought through his head, the drone of the car drowning everything out. The sun was behind the horizon line, but the sky was still a medley of peach and yellow-blues. Alex loved it.

"You need extra clothes?" 

John's voice broke his thoughts. Alex looked at him, tapped out. 

"I mean, I don't know if you've dried off or anything-" 

"That'd be great, thanks."

Alex murmured, listening to John drum his fingers on the steering wheel. 

"You did good today."

John said, clearing his throat. It was obvious that John had something on his mind, by his drumming figures and hurried speech. Alex scoffed.

"What is it?"

Alex said, turning to look at him again. John gave him a quick glance with his eyebrows up. 

"What do you- is it so wrong to compliment a person?" 

Alex merely rolled his eyes. There was John's defensiveness, which was a dead giveaway that he was hiding something. He decided to drop it. 

"I still need to work on those lifts."

He decided to say, changing the subject. John shrugged, eyes on the road. Alex could sense his frustration at himself. Whatever it was, it wasn't the time to discuss it now. It was a good night. Tomorrow could wait. 

They pulled up the rocky driveway, to John's shaggy little house. Alex was surprised to see John hurriedly get out and open the car door for him, but he decided to make nothing of it. Once inside, Alex milled around a bit. It was a spacey little room, with a record playing drowsy yet comforting music. He noticed a few old pictures carelessly tacked to the wall, some of a dog, others drawings of turtles and other wildlife. 

"Quite the artist, huh?" 

Alex asked as he gazed at the drawing, John picking up some laundry piled in the corner of the room. He shook his head, standing over Alex's shoulder. 

"If you want to call that art, then sure."

John replied flatly. 

"You still draw?" 

"God no. I get enough shit for being a dancer as it is."

He retorted, turning around and continuing to tidy the room. Alex frowned. 

"A person like you could prove them wrong, you know. You shouldn't let their bull crap get in the way of your talent."

John laughed, but in a bitter way. 

"It's not that easy, Alex. Art doesn't provide anything for anyone. And it doesn't cut it for me, either." 

"So what? So, you're going to just let something go because not everyone likes it?" 

He could notice John's brow furrow. 

"Not everyone's like /you/. You see the world, and you think you can make it better. You're not afraid of anything. Jesus, I- I was living off of /candy/ last year, and now I have diamonds being shoved down my throat! I could go right back to square one on any given day, Alex. I'm not remarkable like you."

Alex shook his head, adamant. 

"John, you're /everything/! Me, /I'm/ the one who's nothing. I'm afraid of everything- I'm afraid of the future, I'm afraid of failure, hell, I was afraid of /water/ until you came along! You see the world.. differently. You look at something that I see as a mountain and run up it like a hill."

John stepped closer to him, and it was then Alex could see the emotion in his face, and his vulnerability. 

"You don't understand. I'm balancing on nothing." 

"Don't stand here and tell me I don't understand, John." 

Alex said in an even tone- but it wasn't harsh. 

"I've been busting my ass every day to learn this routine. I'm doing this all for you- for /you/- but I'd have given up the first day if it were anyone else. You make me feel like I can actually /do/ it, that I'm worth something. And that's as powerful as a rifle over your shoulder."

Alex said, locking eyes with John. His vulnerability made him beautiful.

"You are worth more than you know." 

John said, the audibility of his voice dropping. Alex nearly jumped out of his skin when John gently held his face with his hand. Everything hit him at once, that John was standing a foot away from him, the dim light illuminating his soft features and his breath brushing against Alex's face. That John's hand was literally /touching/ him, that he reciprocated what Alex saw in him. His heart was pounding, and he felt dizzy. John didn't say anything for a minute- and neither did Alex. He simply stroked Alex's cheek with his thumb, making his skin /burn/, and Alex brought his hands to John's trim waist. He traced his hands up to John's broad shoulders, tracing circles with his thumb. Through all of their dances, where Alex literally pressed himself to John, he had never felt so close. Maybe it was the drowsy song playing soothingly on the record player, that Alex now recognized as Sinatra's "Moonlight Serenade". Maybe it was the smell of creek water that had bathed John's golden skin. He realized that they had begun slowly swaying their hips to the sleepy rhythm, held in eachother's embrace. John moved his hands to Alex's back, just resting there and guiding him in rhythm. A sweet harmony, a bubble. Alex had never held someone so closely- it was all new to him. Just like the first time, John showed how to dance- but it wasn't lustful, or electric. It was just... nice.   
Without thinking Alex rested his head on John's shoulder, breathing in the musky scent of his still damp clothes. He felt John's hands on his back stiffen as Alex did so, but soon returned to normal. They danced for what could have been 5 minutes, or 10, letting everything they felt towards each other in the past month melt into their steps. John bent his head so that his forehead was incredibly close to Alex's, and breathed hotly on his neck. Alex let out a sigh, and felt his heart jump into his throat as lips connected to the sensitive skin on his neck. Warm, comforting, yet terrifying to Alex, in a sense. No one had ever valued him like this.   
John stopped for a moment, looked in his eyes for validation. Instead, -Alex's eyelids drooped, and he moved to capture John's lips. His heart sang, and adrenaline ran beneath his skin as every piece of John connected to him. Alex's hands ran into John's curls, claiming his lips for another kiss. Alex was more sure of himself this time. 

He would never make sense of how lucky he had been in that night.


End file.
